1. Field of Invention
Today, there exist several million motor vehicles throughout the world. As such, with increased congestion on the highways, the concern for improving safety conditions has been recognized. Increasing visibility is one way of enhancing the safety of those who operate motor vehicles. Today, the exterior rearview mirror has become an integral element to motor vehicles due to the safety which they provide. The use of two (2) exterior rearview mirrors (one mounted on both left the and right sides of the vehicle) is rapidly becoming more popular due to the added safety rearview mirrors can provide.
Moisture will collect on the viewing surface of exterior rearview mirrors during times of precipitation. This condition has the ability to distort the reflective properties of images viewed therein. This situation is further compounded during periods of darkness when the reflection of headlights upon the moisture covered rearview mirror creates additional visual distortion to images viewed therein.
This invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror attached to motor vehicles, specifically an improved exterior rearview mirror which will direct the flow of air over the viewing surface of the mirror in such a manner whereby moisture, dust, debris and the like will be removed from the viewing surface of an exterior rearview mirror as the motor vehicle travels in a forward direction.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various improvements have been made to exterior rearview mirrors including but not limited to; remote movement mechanisms (e.g. mechanical means to move mirrors from inside an automobile with the windows up), reduced glare viewing surfaces and structural housings designed to improve the aerodynamics of air flow around the circumference of the mirror, and mechanical wiper assemblies.
An examination of prior art has revealed two (2) design patents, D282535 and D282458 both granted from the U.S. Pat. Nos. and Trademark Office to Mr. Flavius L. Whittington. The ornamental design claim of each differs substantially from the claims in this patent application in that the aforementioned ornamental designs represent "add on" attachment devices to exterior mirrors intended to deflect air onto the viewing surfaces of exterior rearview mirrors. These ornamental designs have no provisions for decreasing the moisture content of the air circulating over the viewing surface of the mirrors which they are attached too.
A U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,469 was granted to Mr. William J. Landen on Aug. 10, 1971. Through the use of air pressure gradients resulting from the forward motion of a motor vehicle, moisture would be removed from the viewing surface of an exterior rearview mirror. However, this invention did not have any provisions to directly apply the flow of air onto the viewing surface of the mirror nor did it have any provisions to increase the velocity of air circulating about the viewing surface of the rearview mirror.